


Rooftop Nights

by PissWizard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissWizard/pseuds/PissWizard
Summary: Fanfic requested on tumblr <3





	Rooftop Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic requested on tumblr <3

New Years Eve. A night that looks over the past year. (Name) had been waiting for an opportunity to visit Angela Ziegler, or Mercy our guardian angel as the press and medical community referred to her as. She was truly an exceptional woman, and (Name) was finally getting her opportunity to meet her. 

She stood outside the building of the Swiss Headquarters, quickly checking her appearance in the reflection of the glass windows. She saw her same face, framed with her circular glassed. Her hair was still unruly as ever, it always has been, but it doesn’t look too bad. Her eyes moving down to her leg. Cybernetics really did great for her, after her accident she was told that she would be bound to a wheelchair, but when she got accepted to a high class school for her research and passion in nano-robotics she managed to get finding to have two legs.

Looking at her watched she panicked, the party was about to start. She hurried as fast as she could balancing on her cane, and managed to squeeze through the door of the nearest elevator as it was only agar.

The small compartment was filled to capacity. Many faces surrounded to her, but one, being the one of which being the one she had always dreamed of meeting.

“Dr. Ziegler! Wow! It’s so amazing to see you! I’ve always wanted to meet you, your work is so incredible!” the eyes of the young girl sparked like stars.

“Ah, hello to you too. Are you invited to the party? You look a bit young.” the blone hair woman replied.

“Y-yes! I was invited for my work in nano-robotics! I had a breakthrough in my technology,” (Name) said proudly.

“Is that so? Maybe we might work together someday.”

“You think so?” she yelled in ecstasy, frightening some other people on the elevator.

“Of course, how about I give you my card and we meet on the roof to discuss it. What do you say, five minutes?” she leaned in, holding a small piece of cardboard. (Name) could smell the faint smell of liquor on her breath, and noticed her smuggled pale lipstick.

“That’d be great!”

Mercy exited the elevator to a floor high up, not too far from the room. (Name) skipped to the rooftop, not wanting to be late by a second. This was a dream come true! Not only talking to, but working with Angela! This must be a dream. 

(Name) sat on a lacquered wooden bench on the rooftop, looking at the stars, wondering how she got her. She looked at her watch and counted the seconds till she arrived. 

The seconds turned into minutes. Which turned into tens of minutes. 4200 seconds she waited on the barren rooftop. Over the hour and twenty minutes she sat on her lonesome, hope fading of her arrival, yet, she didn’t want to leave. Because, what if?

Her heart felt increasingly heavier, and her throat clenched, like it was holding back something dangerous, trying to keep it contained within its quarters. 

The sound of a heavy metal door embraced the girls ears, her heart skipping a beat. With eyes widened she watched to see the frame of a slender blonde woman, that was never destined to open that door.

At this point, the girl began to shed silent tears, knowing that the figure was too tall to be her idol. Hair too short and red. Limbs to elongated. A figure that was growing increasingly larger. 

“It’s late for a lady to be up here on her lonesome. Do you need assistance?” a faint Irish accent in her voice. 

(Name) couldn’t reply, knowing if she opened her mouth sobs would leave. 

“Ah, I know that look. You’ve just had your heartbroken.” the mysterious woman stated to the reply of a nod. 

Lighting up a cigarette she said,  
“My name is Moira O’deorain. I’m a scientist here. You must be pretty impressive to be allowed on the premises.”

A sob escaped the smaller girl as lights flashed in the sky. Bangs sounded and the cheers of laughter came from the building. 

“Such animals,” Moira stated. 

As the fireworks raged on sobs became more violent. Moira looked on at the girl in front of her, seeing flashes of her past, a pain pierced her heart. Her arms wrapped around the girl, holding her against her chest and she shook violently from the pain and coldness of the rooftop.

As the sobs began to quiet, she spoke of the occurring events of the night.

“Angela has always been unreliable. In my opinion, you should be working with someone worthy of your passion.” a silence lingered in the air to only be broken.

“Would you like to be my assistant? With my science and your robotics we might just change the world, then you can show Angela what she missed out on,” Moira smirked.

“But why? You don’t even know me.”

“I know you enough to see my younger self in you. Believe me when I say I do not do this, you’re an exception. Now, yes or no?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“Grand. My office is on the seventh floor, I’ll meet you there tomorrow.” she put out her cigarette and began to walk to the door. 

“Oh, and remember, your work means something, which means you do. Never forget that darling.”


End file.
